No3 (video game)
No3 is the 3rd, and final video game centering around the infamous hedgehog: "No1". The game is a sequel to both "No2: Studio" and "Shadow: Apocalypse Era". In the game, No1 wakes up in Aglas, revealing his soul was being tormented with visions of the Apocalyptic World. An unknown rescuer then arrives, and somehow frees No1 from the despair of Aglas. With No1 free, he believes his troubles are over. But those are the least of his worries. A new enemy approaches, one bigger, and stronger than Volkrun ever was. No1's affections for Cameron the Echidna return, troubling him even more. With the life of Cameron at stake, No1 teams up with a brand new friend to destroy the evil meanace, before it releases it's unwordly army onto Earth. like the 2nd game, the 3rd game is free-roam. The objective of the game is to complete as many quests as you can. Wherever the quests take you, you are free to explore the world. The game world is roughly 150 street miles, form top to bottom. Free-roaming areas in the game range form: Mountains, Lakes, Towns, Countrysides, and even the Oceans and Beaches. Intro A sky blue "No1" is seen running from an unknown object. The location is pitch black, and only the light of the nunknown object illuminates the area. No1 is shoved onto the ground by an invisible force, and the screen glows a bright red as No1 screams. The scene cuts to No1 lying on top of a nearly demolished skyscraper. No1 awakes, and looks around him. It was a destroyed section of Station Square! As No1 tries to figure out how he got there, he sees a Black Hedgehog appearing on a lower building. He witnesses the hedgehog struggle with something...or someone. The building the black hedgehog is on collapsed, burying him under. No1 leaps down, and his ice spike turns the camera into a black screen. No1 is then awakened in a fiery orb. No1 screams as the orb disinigrates. No1 falls onto the ground in Aglas. Everything that had happened in "Apocalypse Era" was another simulation! Aglas was tormenting No1's soul with simulations! No1 looks up, and sees Cameron the Echidna. No1 runs towards her, but she only slides farther away. No1 breaks down in tears, and punches the solid, fiery ground the afterlife held. Just then, a bright light appears in the ceiling. It shines onto No1, shocking him. He hadn't seen a more beautiful light in years! It felt like he had been in Aglas for years...or weeks...or maybe for 1 minute. A White Hedgehog appears in the opening. "Come on! Get in, quickly!" the hedgehog tells to No1. No1 leaps into the tunnel as the ceiling closes. A loud roar is heard behind him, forcing No1 to run even faster. No1 and the unknown hedgehog race through the flaming tunnel of Aglas, hopefully going somewhere safer. The tunnel begins to close, nearly crushing them. No1 and the hedgehog emerge from the fiery ground, and land on the grass of Earth. No1 gives off a happy glow, and kisses the ground. He hadn't seen anything Earthly in forever! The ground closes as the white hedgehog nods. He introduces himself as "Cody the Hedgehog". Cody tells No1 he had been told he was trapped in Aglas. Now that Cody had freed him, he could go back to his family. As the two begin to part, something flys overhead. It flashed yellow, and continued to fly. No1 and Cody grin at each other, and speed off towards the unknown object. Act I Quests Return of the Doll No1 and Cody follow the object into the middle of a wooded area. They peek from behind trees, and find the object was in fact Tails Doll! The enemy No1 had fought in the Apocalyptic Simulation! No1 and Cody witness Tails doll use an unknown source of power to open up a metallic door in the ground. Tails Doll enters, giving No1 enough time to leap into it. Cody is left outside, leaving No1 in the darkened tunnel. *Character: No1 the Hedgehog *Mission: Make your way through the mysterious tunnel, and find out what Tails Doll is up to! *Choices: Follow Tails Doll, or follow the mysterious frightened person. Choice I: Follow Tails Doll If you choose to follow Tails Doll, No1 continues down the cave. He reaches the main chamber, where the shrine of the Master Emerald is revealed! Tails Doll was talking to a large, round man. He wore a red jumpsuit, goggles over his eyes, and laughed like Santa Clause. As No1 prepares to enter and injure, he witnesses a blue robot come in, handling the mysterious frightened man No1 had seen earlier. The person was Red, and it was indeed a fox. "Listen, i didn't mean to hurt anybody! Please...spare me!" the person pleads. Tails Doll laughs, and the person's body disinigrates into the Master Emerald. The Emerald glows bright as No1 sneaks up behind Tails Doll... Choice II: Follow the mysterious frightened person. If you choose to follow the person, No1 catches up to him. It was a red fox, and it looked horrified. "You have to help me! Get me out of here!" the fox begins to plead. Just then, a blue, metallic robot appears, and zaps No1. No1 doubles over as he and the unknown person are taken by the collar. No1 and the guy are taken to Tails Doll. Tails Doll evily laughs, and uses his power to put No1 and the person inside of the master emerald. As No1 struggles to break free, struggling is heard outside of the Emerald. No1 and the guy are sucked out, revealing Cody had saved them. Just then, Tails Doll makes his escape, as the blue robot stands up... Robot vs Human Choice 1 in Previous Quest No1 and Tails Doll begin to fight as the blue robot seals the frightened character inside of the Master Emerald. Cody the Hedgehog arrives, and tackles Tails Doll. No1 races after the blue robot, hoping to catch the master emerald. Choice 2 in Previous Quest No1 puts his fists up, and begins to fight the blue robot. Cody helps the fox out of the Emerald's surface, and they both watch the demanic duo. *Character: No1 *Mission I (choice): Chase down the blue robot, and get the Master Emerald Back! *Mission 2 (choice): Fight the blue robot, and show him who's boss! Mission I Ending No1 leaps up, and knocks the robot to the ground. The Master Emerald lands with a giant thud, and it is shattered. The Emerald's power unleashes, destroying the blue robot, and burning No1. No1 makes it back, and nearly collapsed in pain. The red fox introduces himself as Cody. Cody the Hedgehog finds it remarkable they share a name. The 3 then escape the cavern. Mission II Ending No1 gives a final punch to the robot's core, damaging it enough to stagger back into the emerald. The robot's core shoots a beam onto the emerald, shattering the pieces everywhere. The power unleashes, destroying the robot, and burning No1, as well as Cody and the fox. Recovering, the fox introduces himself as Cody. Cody the Hedgehog finds it remarkable they share a name. The 3 then escape the cavern. Quest for Frost No1 and Cody the Hedgehog ask why the blue robot had captured Cody the Fox. Cody the Fox explains something very shocking to No1. "I was approached by my kind friend, Katherin. Me and her met after she lost a friend. His name was Alex, i think. He had a special nickname. I can't remember it. Anyway, she and this other girl, Cameron-" Cody the Fox explains, but No1 stopped him. He was in total shock. HIS Cameron? The Cameron he loved so very much? What could she want? No1 let Cody the Fox continue. "Katherin and Cameron asked me, if i could help them find her friend. I accepted, and our wonders took us everywhere! A year later, we were exploring an abandoned factory to look for her friend. Tails Doll was there, and he captured me. Katherin and Cameron escaped, and Tails Doll took me here. I escaped into the caves, but he got me again! (He got you too!). And then, you guys saved me!" Cody the Fox finished. "Cody, i am her lost friend! Where is the Factory!?" No1 asks, rapidly. Cody the Fox points north, as No1 and Cody the Hedgehog grin. The 3 then run off towards the Northern direction, hoping to find No1's lost friend. *Character: No1 (Act I) Cody the Hedgehog (Act 2) Cody the Fox (Act 3) *Act I: Make your way through the forest, and reach the northern factory! *Act II: No1 has been crushed by a rock slide! Get to him, and help him! *Act III: The mountain is collapsing! Escape the forest with No1 and Cody the Hedgehog! Nearly dying in a large mountain slide, the 3 eventually find the abandoned factory cody the Fox told them about. The 3 silently enter, and find the factory has been completely ransacked. Continuing the search, the trio find nothing important. Just then, Cody the Fox gets an incoming phone call. It is indeed who No1 thought it was. Cody the Fox passes the phone to No1, who takes it glady. No1 finally got his chance to talk to Cameron the Echidna. "Alex, where are you!?" Cameron asked. She sounded very concerned...she was concerned for No1. No1 nearly fainted. "I'm at this factory...Cody said you guys were here, when he was captured." No1 explained. "We moved from there! Meet us in the town of Bluesong, it's just east of the factory. You won't miss it." Cameron says. No1 accepts, and the phone clicks off. Bluesong No1, and the Cody's arrive in the town of Blueson, following Cameron's directory. They search pubs and stores, but cannot find Cameron nor Katherin. The 3 rent a hotel for the night, and ready up for bed. As No1 falls asleep, he has a horrible nightmare. He begins to dream that he and Cameron are back at No1's village in Indiana. They had spent a lot of times together. Before the two kiss, a monster approaches. It was a tormented soul from Aglas! The earth breaks open once more, unleashing the souls of Aglas into the mortal world. No1 wakes in a sweat, and finds he cannot scream. It took him 10 seconds to realize his mouth was being covered. No1 is sacked, and passed out. No1 awakes to find he is in the hotel's lobby, and that the manager has in fact tied him up. The manager reveals his name to be Finnley. Finnley requests No1 give up his mystical, ice powers. No1 asks why, and Finnley explains he needs the power, the power holds the key to releasing the tormented. Finnley explains that if No1 does not comply, he will kill his friends. Another bellhop then walks in, revealing he has taken Cameron and Cody the Hedgehog hostage. No1 has 2 days to find a way to transfer his powers to Finnley. Finnley then leaves with the other hotel employees, leaving No1 tied up to a chair, in the dark of the lobby. As soon as Finnley leaves, No1 is freed by somebody. He flicks on the lights to reveal Katherin Bloodson. The two reunite and embrace, wondering where they had been this whole time. The two must chase Finnley down! *Character: No1 (Act I & Boss) Katherin Bloodson (Act II) *Act I: Chase Finnley down, and save your friends from death! *Act II: Help No1 chase the evil Manager, and rescue Cameron from the clutches of Aglas! *Boss: Dalton the Bellhop. Fight Dalton, and make your way towards Finnley! Dalton is majorly wounded, but manages to escape. No1 and Katherin retreat back to the hotel, where they find Cody the Fox waiting. Asking what happened, No1 reveals the hotel's Manager was an undercover foe, and that he is the one who needs No1's mystical abilities. Wondering why they didn't take Cody the Fox hostage, Cody the Fox reveals that he had been hiding in a panic hole he created in the wall. He overheard Finnley reveal they were taking Cody the Hedgehog onto "Mobius". No1 knew Mobius was a planet, far, far from earth. True Blue Cody the Fox suggests they go see "Sonic the Hedgehog". Sonic has been to Mobius before, and must have knowledge on how to get to the distant planet. No1 recognized Sonic's name, but couldn't remember where else he heard it. The 3 then set off towards Angel Island to look for Sonic. *Character: No1 (Act I) Katherin (Act II) Cody the Fox (Boss) *Act I: Race across the open plains of the world, in an attempt to reach the floating island. *Act II: No1 is nearly there! Follow his tracks, and make it to Angel Island! *Boss: Tails the Fox. Fight Tails on top of Angel Island! Katherin and No1 will keep Sonic and Knuckles busy! The 3 arrive on Angel Island, and confront Team Sonic. Team Sonic and the 3 Heroes battle, resulting in Katherin and No1 being subdued. Cody the Fox beats Tails, and begins to fight with Sonic and Knuckles. Cody the Fox gets Sonic down, but is no match for Knuckles. No1 and Knuckles recognize each other immediately. No1 explains that he did not steal the Master Emerald in the first video game. Knuckles and Sonic help Tails up as No1 explains they need Sonic's help to get to Mobius. Sonic would love to help, but they need a special tool to get there first. The Chaos Crystal Sonic explains that in a previous adventure, Sonic had a friend named Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow used "The Chaos Crystal" to defeat Doom, an evil entity who would have destroyed Earth. Sonic explains that he had smashed the crystal, and all of the wishes had been undone. Tails says they could summon all of the pieces back together, but they would need the Master Emerald, and all 7 Chaos Emeralds to do that. No1 reveals he has all of the Emeralds, but the Master Emerald was destroyed in the caverns Tails Doll built. Knuckles says he can re-build the Emerald, if he had all of the pieces. All 6 agree, and they set off towards the Master Emerald. Arriving at the cave, the 6 drop in to see the Emerald's shards are still there! As Knuckles goes to pick them up, a large beam hits him, Katherin, and Tails. Sonic, No1, and Cody the Fox are thrown into a wall as No1 attempts to recover. No1 sees an orange speck picking up the shards. It was Tails Doll! Tails Doll flees the cave with the shards! "NO!" No1 yells out. No1 and Sonic begin to chase the evil robot down. *Character: No1 *Mission: Help Sonic chase Tails Doll down, and recover the pieces of the Master Emerald! *Choices: Save Sonic or Save the Emerald No1 chases Tails Doll down, and Sonic races ahead of him. No1 turns the corner to see Tails Doll is holding the shards against Sonic's throat. Tails Doll dumps the rest of the shards next to him. No1 has a choice...to save Sonic, or to gather the shards. Save Sonic If you choose to save Sonic, No1 blasts Tails Doll with an ice spike momentarily. Sonic breaks free, and rushes to No1. Tails Doll picks up the shards, and blasts through the top of the cave. The cave begins to collapse, prompting Sonic and No1 to run. The two make it back to the main chamber, where The other four are waiting. No1 reveals Tails Doll had gotten away, and that they need to track him down once more. Save the Shards If you choose to save the Shards, No1 blasts Tails Doll with an ice spike momentarily. No1 grabs the shards, but Tails Doll shoots Sonic with a blast of his engine core. Tails Doll blasts through the top of the cave, escaping with nothing. No1 tries to help Sonic, but the cave begins to collapse. "GO ALEX!' Sonic yells. No1 runs to the chamber as the rocks surround Sonic... No1 makes it back to the chamber, where he reveals the shards. He also reveals Sonic did not make it. Saddened and Devestated, Knuckles is stil able to mend the shards. Knuckles calls The Chaos Emeralds to the Master Emerald, and they eject themselves from No1's aura. Knuckles then summons The Chaos Crystal, where the pieces begin to form together. Knuckles grins as he holds the Chaos Crystal. Just then, a hole is blasted through the top of the cave. The blue robot from the 1st quest comes in, and punches Knuckles. The robot takes The Chaos Crystal, blasting off to unknown places. Didn't No1 kill the robot!? Act I - Save the Shards Quests A Whole New World Emerging from the cavers, Tails and Knuckles decide to leave, fearing that one of them may be killed next. As they begin to leave, the enviroment begins to change. The grass becomes metal, and the sky went from blue, to pitch black. Trees became generators, the cave became what looked like a panic room, and the town of Bluesong nearby transformed into a city. Bluesong now had skyscrapers, and flying cars. Many robots patroled the streets, killing anyone who may come in contact with them. Confused, Tails must come to the realization that the blue robot, did in fact use The Chaos Crystal to make a wish! Knuckles then recognizes the robot as Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic used a wish, his wish was to turn the world into his own! Everything had been transformed to his liking! Metal Sonic had unlimited wishes, there was nothing they could do! Knuckles then remembers something... The 5 travel back into the cave, and all touch the Master Emerald. Knuckles demands the Master Emerald to give them power. The Master Emerald surges, and power flows into all 5 heroes. Knuckles reveals The Chaos Crystal's wishes cannot harm them, if they are protected by the Master Emerald's energy. No1 suggests they all invade the new Bluesong, and find out what is going on. *Character: No1 (Act I) Katherin (Act II) Cody the Fox (Act III) *Act I: Race through the new town of Bluesong, and find out who's in charge! *Act II: No1 has been subdued! Get to him, and help him defeat the robots! *Act III: No1 is free, but Katherin has been shocked! Get to both of them, and save Katherin! *Boss: Dr. Eggman. The mad scientist is revealed to be the mastermind who built Metal Sonic! Destroy the Eggmobile, before it destroys you! Dr. Eggman is defeated, causing a chain of events leading to Metal Sonic falling into a dark grate. No1 knocks Eggman out, and asks the others to help throw him into the grate. The 3 shove the Dr. inside, presumably killing Eggman. However, Metal Sonic emerges from the grate, carrying Eggman. No1 grabs onto Metal Sonic, forcing Eggman to fall back onto the ground, and for the other two to spiral out of control. Metal Sonic crashes into a belltower, nearly throwing No1 over the edge. Metal Sonic grabs No1, and uses his core energy to electrocute him. No1 falls towards the ground, but is quickly caught by Cody the Fox. Metal Sonic flees as No1 remains unconcious. No1 the Robot No1 is awakened by Katherin, and finds he is lying down directly next to sewage water. He quickly springs up, realizing he, Katherin, and Cody the Fox are in the sewer. "It was the only way to remain unseen!" Cody the Fox explains. No1's hands feel like they have turned to metal. No1 shakes his arms, only to have his hand shoot out a bolt of electricity. No1 backs up in fear, and Cody the Fox tries to explain. When Metal Sonic injured Sonic on the belltower, a part of Metal Sonic's life force was pumped into No1. No1 is now a part of Metal Sonic! Katherin asks No1 to see if he can tap into Metal Sonic's core. No1 concentrates, and gets a vision. He sees Metal Sonic working on a large rocket, located somewhere very high in the air. No1 recognizes this mountain easily. It was a mountain that had been in No1's Aglas Simulation. No1 tells the others Metal Sonic is creating an unknown rocket, in a mountain near Station Square. The three set off. The three arrive at Station Square, and realize the rocket was not on a moutnain, it was on top of a large castle. "Gethro Castle" Cody the Fox notes. The 3 sneak inside, and plan to find out what the devil robot is up to. *Character: No1 (Act III) Katherin (Act II) Cody the Fox (Act I) *Act I: You have breached Gethro Castle! Make your way through the chambers, and find Metal Sonic! *Act II: Cody the Fox has been caught! Defeat the guards, free him, and continue on the castle's path. *Act III: Your friends have found Metal Sonic, but they are about to be killed! Rush through the castle with your new robot powers, and save the day!